Forgotten
by Stars for Tears
Summary: Naraku is destroyed by Kikyo and everyone forgets about Kagome who is trapped in that time. She thinks Inuyasha hates her but is it true or will he get to her too late. Songfic to In the End


Hey this is another songfic that involves suicidal thoughts and actions, if you're not comfortable with any of this or I suggest you don't read it.

Disclaimer-I do not own inuyasha

It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Kagome dully looked at the sky outside of Kaede's hut that was now hers since Kaede died, wishing that she would disappear at the moment. With Sango's encouragement she decided to try and confront Inuyasha about her feelings, but everything spiraled out of control when she saw him kissing Kikyo.

Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time   
All I know

Tears slowly slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She had tried to kill Naraku, but Kikyo beat her to it firing one of her arrow's first making her the hero. She had tried so hard to make Inuyasha see she wasn't worthless since then but he just seemed to ignore her now. She cried even harder at the thought of it.

"I love you Inuyasha," she said when her tears died down, "so much that it hurts and I don't think that I can do this anymore"

Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal

Ever since Naraku was destroyed the well closed up leaving her stuck there. She had to face him everyday and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle the fact that he didn't love her and was messing around with Kikyo.

"I wanna go home, Please take me back" she quietly pleaded to the skies "Mom"

The skies rumbled a bit signaling that rain would come but Kagome didn't move. She saw shadows

coming closer and almost burst into tears again at seeing a drunk Inuyasha stumble closer with Kikyo on his arm laughing merrily.

"C'mon babes let's go I don't wanna wait" Inuyasha complained

"Lets go inside we wouldn't want to interrupt Kagome" she said with fake sincerity. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a hint of sadness in his eyes that left quickly, then nodded and they entered the hut.

Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go

Kagome silently watched them go inside. It felt like her heart had been ripped in two but then that would be an understatement. It shattered into a thousand pieces just then when she saw the man she loved with a dead woman.

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

She tried to hold everything in crying and telling her self that it would be ok but she was doubting herself.

"Why am I still here"she whispered to the night, "Why don't they kill me"

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

She slowly began to understand. They didn't care about her and never would. She was a lost soul that no one bothered with. Kagome found it funny how Kikyo's spirit hunters didn't kill her yet.

I tired so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Even after everything she did it still wasn't enough. She led them everywhere finding the jewel shards and purifying them yet they still ignored her and hated her.

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind

There was nothing to do now except to make it easier for them all.

I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard

She would show Inuyasha that she wasn't weak like he said. She would be strong. Strong enough to do this for everyone.

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)

She slowly pulled out the knife that she had been hiding for a while. She would make this hurt.   
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me (in the end)

She dragged it across her upper arm testily, to see how it would feel and winced at the pain. She would've stopped had she not have seen the blood. 'I deserve this' she thought remorsefully.

"No regrets" Kagome said to herself "this is for the better"

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

She picked up the knife again then slowly brought it closer to her wrist but not close enough to kill, slicing the skin.

I tired so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Done playing with herself she dragged the knife across her veins and almost chocked at the blood that immediately spurted out.

"What have I done" she said quietly, her eyes widening but then returned normal, "It's too late now there is nothing I can do now"

She layed on the ground as she waited for the end. Her eyesight blurred and she could feel her body weakening as she thought about him one last time.

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

"I love you Inuyasha" she said not noticing the hanyou exiting the house from the scent of blood all of the alcohol drained from his system. With her last ounce of strength she picked up the knife and thrust it into her stomach before he could stop her.

"Kagome" he said softly lifting her head, "This was my fault, Oh gods if I would've known, I'm sorry, Kagome I'm sorry" But the words never reached her ears as she died right when he started talking. Her lifeless eyes stared up at him in a mocking type of way as the blood drenched their bodies.

The End

Plz review and tell me what you think.


End file.
